Libre mais à lui
by sayuri-geisha
Summary: Etre obligé de travailler un 31 décembre, ce n'est pas de chance. Et malheureusement pour le colonel Mustang, le lieutenant Hawkeye veille à ce qu'il finisse tout avant minuit. Soit. Il attendra les douze coups de minuit avant de lui donner son cadeau. OS.


**Bonjour !**  
**Me revoilà avec un petit OS sur le couple Roy x Riza, qui m'a été proposée par Suwane. Je n'ai jamais écris sur les personnages de FMA, donc j'espère que les caractères conviendront :). Mais j'aime bien relever des défis, et en ce moment je n'écris que des "commandes", alors si vous en avez aussi, n'hésitez pas à m'en proposer ! **  
**Sur ce, bonne lecture ^^**  
**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété exclusive d'Hiromu Arakawa.**_  
__

_Libre mais à lui_

- Colonel Mustang, je vous apporte vos…  
Au moment où Riza Hawkeye ouvrit la porte du bureau du colonel, elle découvrit ce dernier tentant de fuir par la fenêtre. La moitié du corps déjà à l'extérieur, un choix terrible s'imposait à présent à lui : continuer sa fuite comme si de rien n'était, ou bien inventer une excuse futile qui lui ferait éviter le courroux du lieutenant.  
Le regard foudroyant et meurtrier de celle-ci le décida rapidement.  
- Oh lieutenant ! Je voulais prendre un peu l'air, il commence à faire chaud vous ne trouvez pas ?, lança-t-il de son habituel grand sourire faussement innocent.  
- On est le 31 décembre colonel, il fait froid, et vous avez encore du travail à rendre avant minuit, je vous rappelle.  
Roy soupira, et se rassit, boudeur, sur sa chaise.  
Quelle plaie de devoir travailler le soir du réveillon ! Bon, certes, c'était un peu de sa faute après tout. S'il n'avait pas fait autant la fête avec Havoc les précédents soirs – et quelques filles au passage –, il n'aurait pas tant de paperasses à s'occuper aujourd'hui. Cependant, il ne regrettait aucunement ces délicieuses soirées passées en compagnie de charmantes jeunes femmes. Il faut dire qu'il possédait toujours un charme ravageur, qui faisait encore ses preuves actuellement.  
Enfin… presque.  
- Si vous souhaitez partir avant minuit, je vous conseille de vous dépêcher un peu, dit Riza, d'un ton sec et professionnel, en déposant une masse de papiers sur le bureau qui trembla sous ce poids soudain.  
Oui.  
Beaucoup de filles, ou de femmes, craquaient devant son sourire séduisant, son humour sensationnel, ou son allure parfaite, sauf elle. Riza Hawkeye. Constamment sérieuse, la posture droite, le regard franc, qui dénonçait parfois un certain découragement face à l'attitude désinvolte de son supérieur, elle se laissait rarement aller. A vrai dire, elle lui apparaissait toujours comme une femme inaccessible, indépendante, libre, et ne pensant qu'au travail.  
Et pourtant…  
- Vous m'écoutez colonel ?  
- Hum ? Oui, oui, ne vous en faites pas ! Et je ne comptais pas m'enfuir voyons, je ne sais pas où vous avez v…  
Il ne finit pas sa phrase. L'expression de la jeune femme en disait long sur ses pensées.  
- Bon, je m'y remets.  
- Bien, je repasserai tout à l'heure.  
Elle se dirigea vers la porte, et, sans un coup d'œil en arrière, sortit de la pièce. Du moins, l'espace d'une minute seulement.  
- Au fait, j'ai oublié de vous dire que…, commença-t-elle en rentrant à nouveau dans le bureau.  
Ce fut une énième tentative de fuite échouée pour le colonel Roy Mustang. Il plaisanta sur un bruit entendu à l'extérieur, expliqua qu'il aurait pu s'agir « d'un pauvre petit moinillon venu s'écraser contre la vitre », puis abandonna lorsque le lieutenant entreprit de fermer définitivement la fenêtre.  
- Sur ce, reprit-elle en glissant la clé dans une poche, je voulais vous transmettre un message d'Havoc à propos d'une certaine « fête », mais cela attendra.  
Les oreilles de Mustang se dressèrent d'attention, et il releva la tête, des étoiles dans les yeux.  
- La fête qui a lieu demain ?  
- Travaillez bien colonel.  
- Non attendez !  
Riza claqua la porte.  
Bon, il devait vite remplir cette paperasse s'il souhaitait savoir le message d'Havoc, et si les préparatifs de la « fête » pour Hawkeye étaient terminés.  
Il posa les yeux sur la montagne de feuilles posées devant lui, et souffla de désespoir. Quelle injustice. Son regard se balada de droite à gauche, observa une mouche voler dans la pièce pendant quelques minutes, fixa un long moment le mur d'en face, et se résigna finalement à retourner sur les documents.  
A moins que…  
Il se leva, et s'approcha discrètement de la porte, avant de l'ouvrir le plus délicatement possible.  
- Ouaf !  
Il sursauta de surprise en découvrant Black Hayate, le chien de Riza, planté devant sa porte pour faire le guet. Encore raté.  
- Elle a vraiment pensé à tout.  
Dépité et vaincu, il retourna s'asseoir.  
Tant pis.  
Il se rattraperait à minuit.

…

- Colonel, j'espère que vous avez fini de…  
Riza Hawkeye ouvrit la porte et se figea de consternation. Où était-il passé cette fois-ci ?!  
Elle pénétra à l'intérieur, et balança un regard circulaire dans l'espoir de découvrir un indice. Elle n'eut pourtant pas à chercher bien longtemps, puisque aussitôt on lui agrippa le poignet par derrière.  
- Vous me cherchiez ?  
La jeune femme fit volte-face, et se retrouva nez à nez devant le colonel Mustang, un sourire malicieux dessiné sur ses lèvres.  
- Où est…  
La réponse à sa question lui apparut à la vue de son chien aux côtés de Roy, un os dans la gueule. Décidément., ils se valaient l'un et l'autre : tous les deux irrécupérables.  
- Oui en effet, répondit-elle enfin. Avez-vous fini de…  
Il posa un doigt sur sa bouche, et lui fit signe de lever la tête. Par un soupir non dissimulé, elle obéit malgré tout à ce geste.  
Du gui.  
Du gui au-dessus de leur tête.  
Le feu s'empara de son visage, et décora ses joues d'une jolie teinte vermeille.  
Quel idiot…  
- Bonne année lieutenant Hawkeye.  
- Bonne année colonel Mustang.  
Avec un sourire victorieux, il se pencha vers elle, et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres chaudes. Finalement, si elle se montrait aussi indépendante, c'était peut-être simplement parce qu'elle n'avait plus rien à lui prouver : elle était déjà à lui, et ce depuis leur rencontre.


End file.
